


Happy (Insano) Valentine's Day, take 2

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: Insano Dating 'verse [7]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, The Spoony Experiment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, Post!sex, Romance, Schmoop, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Linkara and Insano enjoy actual Valentine’s Day together.





	Happy (Insano) Valentine's Day, take 2

“You all right?” Linkara asked, trying to catch his breath. 

“Fine.”

“You knocked your hand pretty hard against the nightstand when we were rolling around,” Linkara said. 

“It’s fine. The endorphin rush from the orgasm along with the exercise from sex means I’m not even feeling the pain.”

“You’re so sexy when you talk science.” Linkara smiled and pulled him close. 

“Um, Linkara?”

“Mmmm?”

“What are we doing?”

“You’re a smart guy, Doc. You can figure it out.”

“We appear to be cuddling.”

“You are a genius,” Linkara teased him. “We’ve done it before.”

“True. I suppose it just feels different today.”

“Because it’s Valentine’s Day? More significant, you mean?”

“Yes.” Insano squirmed a little. 

“Insano. Relax.” He ran a hand through the man’s slightly sweaty hair. “It’s just us, everyone’s gone. Pollo is up on Comicron One with Nimue. And your sound dampener works great.” He grinned. “Good thing too.”

But Insano wasn’t smiling. “I…did you like your present?”

Linkara smiled. “Yes. He’s adorable. So sweet of you to make Bear a new friend.”

Insano had presented the box earlier, before the sex. Linkara had opened it to discover a plushie bear dressed as Dr. Insano within. He lifted it out as Insano had babbled. 

“I know how much you care about that bear. I thought a companion for him would be appropriate. And since he seems to be a sort of analog of yourself I assumed one of me would be fitting.” 

“He has a little lab coat.” 

“Yes. His is white, as mine will be again after tonight.” He shot a look at the pink thing draped over the chair. 

“And teeny goggles.” Linkara touched them.

“You hate it. I’m sorry--” He reached for it. 

Linkara pulled it away, cuddling it to his chest. “This is the best thing I’ve ever gotten. Well, since Bear. I love it. Thank you, Insano.” He got up, moved across to where Insano was sitting in the chair, and sat down right in the man’s lap. Things had heated up from there. They’d staggered up, despite knowing everyone was gone--with their luck they didn’t want to tempt fate--and kissed all the way to the bedroom. He’d very carefully put the Insano plushie in with Bear. 

He would have gotten up and gotten them both out now but he was too comfy. He could feel how stiff Insano felt in his arms. And not in the good way. “Insano?” He raised his head. “Is something wrong?”

“No. Nothing.”

Linkara knew that voice. He was about to prod the doctor but then he thought about it. Then he knew. “Oh Insano,” he said softly, voice full of sympathy. He sat up, looking down at those tightly closed eyes. It was obvious the man was trying to keep the sadness inside. “You thought I didn’t get you anything? I told you I had a gift for you.”

Insano didn’t open his eyes. “I thought maybe…” He trailed off. 

Linkara bent and pulled Insano up, making his eyes fly open. He hugged him very tightly. “I’m sorry. I do have a gift for you. But you had yours and asked me to open it and then, well, the sex happened. I didn’t have a chance to give it to you yet.”

Insano met his eyes. “Really?”

Linkara clambered off the bed and out the bedroom door, coming back a minute or so later. He was carrying a fairly big box, wrapped in pink wrapping paper with a big bow on it. “Happy Valentine’s Day, boyfriend.”

Insano looked gob smacked but very pleased. He also looked ashamed for doubting Linkara. Knowing exactly what was going through the man’s mind, the reviewer reached out and squeezed his hands. “Open it. Please?”

He did so, carefully. Parting the flaps of the box, all he saw was tissue paper. He moved it around and then spotted a much smaller box. This was wrapped in white. He undid that too and inside found a key. He held it up. “A key?”

Linkara looked nervous. “It’s the key to my apartment. I…God, this seems silly now but I wanted you to have it. To know that I want you to be able to come here anytime you want. I mean, I know you can,” he gestured at the wrist device Insano had on the nightstand. He’d worn it to bed before but after the time they ended up in a Film Brain’s bedroom by mistake, Linkara had insisted he take it off during sex. “But I guess it’s just my way of saying you’re welcome here anytime you want. I had Nimue program you in. She’ll respond to your commands now. Pollo too though he has a mind of his own,” he said.

Insano was still staring at the key. 

“You hate it. It sucks. I should have gotten you some sciencey doodad or maybe a back-up lab coat. I’m sorry,” he started to say then he was pulled in and kissed within an inch of his life. “Okay, maybe I’m not sorry.”

“Thank you.” It was heartfelt and quiet. 

“It’s just a key,” he shrugged. 

“You know it’s not. It’s letting me into your life even more than you already have. It’s trusting me with your friends, your belongings, your comic books. It’s trusting me, period.” He sounded blown away by the implications. 

“I do trust you.” He gently took the key from Insano’s hand and placed it on the nightstand, next to the goggles. “And I love you very much.” As he wrapped the too skinny scientist--he’d have to feed him better--in his arms again, one hand unerringly found a way up into the hair. 

Insano sighed contentedly. “I wish I could reciprocate.”

“But you live in Spoony’s house,” Linkara said, nodding. “I don’t know how happy he’d be if you gave me a key.”

“Exactly.”

“It’s all right, Insano. I’m not looking for quid pro quo here. Plus, I wouldn’t trade my gift from you for the world.” He cuddled closer, hand playing with Insano’s hair. 

“Thank you,” came the whisper. 

Linkara let the drowsiness overtake him, smiling as he murmured, “you’re welcome,” as he fell asleep. 

He didn’t hear Insano add the words, “I love you, Linkara,” or feel the man burrow in tighter as he fell asleep as well. 

 

End


End file.
